


Moving Day

by madlysanecatlady



Series: The Nice and Accurate Ineffable Husbands Compendium [9]
Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Fluff, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-23 16:26:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19154716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madlysanecatlady/pseuds/madlysanecatlady
Summary: In which Crowley is moving in with his angel.





	Moving Day

**Author's Note:**

> Just some fluff basically inspired by the fact that Aziraphale never had to know what an answering machine is because Crowley always answered him.

‘Say Crowley?’ Aziraphale stood in Crowley’s barren study, looking down at the odd device next to the telephone. It was odd and blinking a red number one up at him. He wasn’t sure he liked it.

‘What’s the matter angel?’ Crowley wandered in, carrying his nicest fern. He set the fern down on the corner of the desk and went to stand next to the angel. He looked down at the blinking answering machine. ‘Ah, I never checked that, did I?’

Crowley reached out and pressed the large round _play_ button. Aziraphale’s voice came playing out at them, melding with the beep at first. ‘I want to talk to you _now_! – Stop making noise! It’s in Tadfield! That’s what I was sensing! You must go there and–’

‘Stop making noise?’ Crowley looked over at Aziraphale, puzzled. ‘Under some duress, were you angel?’

‘What is that awful noisemaker?’ Aziraphale frowned down at it. ‘It’s stolen my voice!’

Crowley snorted a laugh out so violently he hurt his nose and needed to duck to recover. He resurfaced, still snort-chuckling (snortling?) and reached out to tap the angel’s nose playfully. ‘Angel, are you telling me you’ve never used an answering machine before?’

‘Is _that_ what that infernal device is?’ Aziraphale stared at it. ‘Oh so that’s why you were behaving so oddly! I wasn’t actually talking to you! It was just a recording of your voice. It really doesn’t do you justice, dear.’

‘Oh my G– well, _someone_ , you’ve never left a message for someone?’ Crowley howled with laughter again. ‘You thought I was making awful beeping noises at you?’

‘Well, I do try to stay away from the telephones as much as I possibly can,’ Aziraphale rolled his eyes but allowed Crowley to have his moment of fun at his expense. He could see how it would be funny. ‘You’ve really been the only person worth picking up the phone to call, and well, you’ve never left me to the _machine_ before. I suppose I was, yes, under duress and also very much confused.’

‘Well, I won’t be letting you go to voicemail ever again, angel,’ Crowley said quietly. ‘I never wanted to to begin with.’

‘Yes, I hardly think I’ll be needing to phone you at all,’ Aziraphale’s smile was practically blinding to Crowley, even with his sunglasses. The demon simply had to return it. Aziraphale reached out for him, linking their fingers together. ‘You’re still sure you want to do this?’

Crowley squeezed his hand. ‘Angel, the world almost ended. I almost lost you. I’m not wasting any more time ever again. I love you. I need you to know that in no uncertain terms now.’

Aziraphale tugged Crowley closer so he could hug him. ‘I know, dear. And I hope you know by now that I love you completely and irrevocably.’

‘That whole bit of saving the world didn’t leave much to either of our imaginations, hm?’ Crowley smiled, pressing a kiss into golden curls. ‘Come on, angel, let’s go home. Fernando wants to see his new home.’

‘You named your plant _Fernando_?’ Aziraphale pulled away with a chuckle. ‘Why am I not in the least bit surprised? You know you can bring all your plants, dear. The upstairs from the bookshop is rather sparse in comparison.’

‘They’ll have to earn it by growing better, like Fernando did,’ Crowley led Aziraphale out of the study, ensuring to grab Fernando’s pot on the way out.

He was lying, of course, about the plants. They would likely all be crowding into the flat above Aziraphale’s bookshop by week’s end. He had a soft spot for his plants, that was certain, but, he thought, he rather had a larger soft spot for this angel. He was so pleased to be taking this step with him, finally, after so many millennia.

Aziraphale allowed Crowley to lead him out of his flat, taking a minute to look around at the verdant life around them. He smiled as they left; a single moving day miracle couldn’t hurt. He knew Crowley truly loved his plants, and he couldn’t bear to have his demon separated from them. He loved him, after all. And now that the world wasn’t ending, he would do everything he could to make his demon happy. 


End file.
